


Desperate

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Taekwoon, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Pilot Hakyeon/Flight attendant Taekwoon, SEXY PILOT HAKYEON MMM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taekwoon can't help himself when Hakyeon sounds like that-- so desperate.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> For someone on twt. I'm too embarrassed to post this on my main account but yes, it's your friendly, neighborhood uniform enthusiast... lol..
> 
> I know it's short, but enjoy!! :)
> 
> (my apologies for the uncreative title)

 

**Desperate**

 

 

Taekwoon stalked through the airport, small overnight bag in hand. It was loud, as usual, but surprisingly hectic due to the fast approaching holiday season. He frowned as he walked around a group of ten-- no, _twenty_?-- tourists.

 

Still, his mood brightened as he approached gate 24B and flashed his ID for the attendants on duty. As much as he complained, really, he enjoyed his job. Sure, Korean Air’s customers were frequently irritable, demanding, and just generally _annoying_ , but he liked the freedom. The thrill of discovering new places.

 

 

“Taekwoon--!! You’re on this flight too?”

 

 

A cheerful voice behind him soiled his good mood, and he hunched his shoulders up as he turned around.

 

Cha Hakyeon was as unbelievably bright, as expected, smiling in his navy blue uniform. He'd dyed his hair a soft, sandy shade of blonde, Taekwoon noticed, running his eyes up and down the man's body. Not one to turn away from attention, Hakyeon clapped his hand around Taekwoon’s shoulder, steering him in down the boarding tunnel.

 

“Manila today, huh-- looking forward to it? I love the Philippines,” The pilot continued, stepping through the plane’s small doorway. Taekwoon followed, and nodded vaguely.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It will be a nice break from _this_ weather, anyway. See you on the other side, Taekwoon.”

 

With that Hakyeon slipped his hand down Taekwoons back before turning away towards the plane’s cockpit. Taekwoon tried not to watch him go, but his eyes followed the man’s tight blue pants as he walked away, despite his better judgement.

 

Shaking his head, he continued forward into the steward’s station, lifting his bag up into the cubby overhead.

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

_“...is your pilot speaking. We should be arriving in Manila in about four hours, weather permitting. If you look outside to the left, we’re just passing...”_

 

Taekwoon tried to hide the frown that crept upon his face as Hakyeon’s light voice filled the plane’s cabin. Why did it sound so _sweet_ \-- yet still effortlessly natural? Like golden honey poured over freshly turned pancakes? It annoyed him in a way he found hard to describe.

 

_“Please, relax and enjoy your flight. Thank you for choosing Korean Air.”_

 

He rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back to prepare the flight’s meal cart.

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

Fifty minutes later, Taekwoon pushed his meal trolly back up the plane’s main aisle. This was the part of the flight he enjoyed most-- the moment when all passengers had been fed and taken care of, more or less. Now, finally, he could--

 

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

 

Hakyeon’s voice was soft but clear behind him as he finished unpacking the leftover trays, stacking them neatly one on top of the other.

 

“It’s been too long…”

 

Taekwoon shivered.

 

 

“Please--”

 

 

The hitch in Hakyeon’s voice finally broke him, and Taekwoon whipped around, throwing the wrapped meal in his hands onto the floor. He gripped the smaller man’s hips and pushed him backwards, pressing him against the cramped attendant’s station counter. Hakyeon moaned against his mouth, grinding up against him.

 

“I missed you,” he whispered. “I--”

 

“Shut up,” Taekwoon answered, roughly guiding him over towards the plane’s lavatory. A few passengers looked up, but Taekwoon ignored their curious stares and shoved Hakyeon inside before slamming the sliding door shut.

 

“Fuck. T-taek--” Hakyeon’s voice was high, pitchy, as Taekwoon slipped his fingers through his belt, unfastening it with ease and reaching inside.

 

“Oh--” he moaned as the taller man’s left hand wrapped around him, gently caressing the soft, sensitive skin.

 

 

“Don’t stop. Please-- please…”

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

When Taekwoon finally had him turned around, pressed up against the cramped lavatory’s far wall, he kissed his neck as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself behind him. Hakyeon moaned, loud-- _too loud_ , as he pressed into him.

 

“Shh-- what will your co-pilot think?” he whispered into his ear, dragging his hands upwards underneath the soft fabric of Hakyeon’s uniform. “Knowing you left him by himself-- just for a quick fuck?”

 

 

Hakyeon groaned, pushing back against him. It felt so good. _So good_.

 

 

“How long have you waited for this? Waited to _feel me_ ? Did you put in a request for this flight? Were you that _desperate_?”

 

“...Yes--” Hakyeon gasped. “Y-yes… I-- oh _fuck_ \--”

 

“You did? You needed me _that badly_ \--?”

 

He slowed, and Hakyeon whined, trembling beneath his fingertips.

 

 

“No-- N-no… please, don’t stop--”

 

 

Taekwoon nuzzled his nose against the pilot’s long neck. The plane dipped for a moment, shaking them both off balance, and Hakyeon sighed as Taekwoon’s hands tightened further around his hip bones.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in there?” he whispered against his ear again. “Taking control of things? Instead of here with your belt around your thighs, my co--”

 

“Fuck-- faster, please, j-just--”

 

Taekwoon slowed down further, even _further_ for a few agonizing moments, then finally, mercifully, gave into Hakyeon’s pleas. He was so warm, so soft underneath his fingertips. So inviting-- so _tight--_

 

“Oh god,” he moaned, flattening Hakyeon further against the wall as the plane rocked again. Reaching around, he found his fingers already sticky with Hakyeon’s release, and it was too much, _too much._

 

 

Smearing his hands against Hakyeon’s stomach, he pressed his lips against the man’s shoulder as he finished, in an uncharacteristically gentle kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Later, after they both cleaned up, Hakyeon stood in front of the door, barring his way out.

 

“Why do we do this?”

 

 

Taekwoon looked up.

 

 

“Do what--?”

 

“These games, Taekwoon. Why? Do you really… do you really find me so--”

 

“No,” Taekwoon interrupted him, voice quiet. Sincere. It broke his heart to think that Hakyeon took the role he played to heart. The role he thought Hakyeon _liked_.

 

“No,” he said again, and stepped closer. Reaching up, he brushed his thumb against Hakyeon’s cheek.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> I love you all!! <3


End file.
